kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Encounter (Episode)
is the second of a two-part OVA for the anime series The World God Only Knows. It was packaged with the DVD-Pack Edition of Volume 20. Synopsis Floating on top of Maijima Private High School, Nora, with a giant mace, is looking for Keima and Tenri. She instructed Ryō to continue their search and states that she'll finish off Keima and flies away as Ryō struggles to keep up. At the same time, Keima and Tenri are in the small cave. As Tenri says that they'll reach the surface, Keima recalls parts of his past. ~~Ten years ago~~ A younger Keima leaves his house as his mother, Mari told him not to offend anyone or say bad words. Keima merely said a "hmph" and walked on as Mari told him to watch where he is walking. At the same time, Tenri's mother, Yuuko Ayukawa came up and gave Tenri her bento (lunch box)and reminded her daughter not to be so absent-minded. Yuuko then said her good-mornings to Keima as Keima responded with a "Hmm" before leaving as Mari came up and angrily told Keima to show more respect but soon, the two mothers were happily chatting away. Soon, Tenri followed Keima to school. At Maijima Seaside park, Keima and his class is there par custom but while most of his peers were playing around, Keima was just sitting on the sand playing games. Keima's homeroom teacher, Ms. Aoi, told Keima to play around with the class as well but Keima replied that playing games will not make him wet or get hot as Ms. Aoi angrily hits Keima in the head and screams in despair about being a pain to teach Keima. Keima then decided to enter to Akanemaru and hide himself there (with a blanket to cover him from the sun) and play his games in peace. However, a minor Earthquake seems to have caused a disturbance as he realized that the ship itself sailed far, far away from the main island. ~~Present~~ Keima then recalled that someone else was with him and that person was Tenri. Tenri then replied that she did not have friends so she hide in the ship as well. "I almost forgot about it..." Just then, Diana slapped Keima. "How could you have forgotten about such an important thing ? What is in that brain of yours ?" Tenri then regain back control of her body as Keima walked on and told Teri to control her "other side" as Tenri apologized and said that Keima was always clam and collected so she thought it doesn't matter to him. ~~Ten years ago~~ Keima managed to come down Akanemaru using the sails as Tenri asked what is Keima doing. Keima responded by saying that he is looking for a way back to Maijima since it has been an hour since any rescue was made. Keima then said realized that he cannot swim back without spoiling his games. As Tenri came down as well, Keima observed that the ship seems to be more battered than he thought and noticed a hole at the ship. Keima then descends down the hole and told Tenri that he'll take a look first. Tenri, unable to handle being alone, quickly descended down as well as Keima took out his game console and used it for light. Tenri then said that it is still too dark as Keima quickly took out eight more consoles and with one in each hand, the duo explores the cave. As the duo continues, Tenri notes that there is a small lake as Keima commented that it is probably formed due to the waves that created the cave in the first place and logically concluded that it will probably lead to the surface. Tenri then said that Keima sure is knowledgeable as Keima said that it is a common theme in games. As they continued, Keima finished a game somewhere and complains that he needs 100 batteries to as Tenri was shocked. ~~Present~~ Keima then complimented Tenri on her memories as Keima himself thinks that he seems to have lost some portions of his memories after that. Keima then asked how did they get home. ~~Ten years ago~~ Keima then lied on a piece of flatland and complains loudly that he is tired and wants to finish his games. Keima then laments that he should have gotten more batteries and saw Tenri crying. Keima then told her to stop that as Tenri said that she is scared because it is dark and her stomach just growled. Tenri then explained that she had kept her back-pack along with the other classmates as Keima sighed and gave her his lunch and some candies saying that he only need games to feel invigorated. After finishing the meal, Tenri asked why is Keima so strong as Keima replied that he had not been into fights or anything like that so he is not strong. Tenri then said that Keima's act of not really caring about the reprimands made him strong and that even she is afraid to talk to him. "So you're not afraid now ?" Tenri blushed and replied that she is alright now. All of a sudden, all the lights in Keima's consoles were turned off as Keima complains that he just replaced the batteries. The cave then rumbles again as Keima realized that it is possible that another earthquake, stronger than before has started. Keima grabbed Tenri and told her that they'll have to leave but a huge boulder hits him in the head as Keima lost consciousness. Tenri grabbed Keima and suddenly, a huge light emits from the cave. There, a large number of escaped spirits came. Tenri, now alone, was backed by the cave and was trembling. Tenri told Keima that she is afraid and immediately, a huge number of escaped spirits tried to enter into Tenri. ~~Present~~ "So in other words, while I was unconscious, you were being attacked by ghosts. There is a limit on the things you can made up ! At least, is what I want to say." Keima then thought that they must be escaped spirits. Keima then asked Tenri how do they get away from here as Tenri stayed silent. Diana returned and told Keima that Tenri does not want to say anymore as Keima replied that he should be able to guess that this is where Diana met Tenri. ~~Ten years ago~~ As Tenri tried to push the escaped spirits away, they still persisted as Tenri began to cry. "Save us...please...anyone, save us..." "Run. The Vises are frustrated because they cannot enter you. If you ran off now, you'll be alright. Escape now." "Where do I run ? I don't know where are all the exits ?!" "Regrettably, If I was in my former self, I would've saved you...However, if we help each other, i can get us out of here." "For real ? Then please ! Save us ! Even if it's just Keima-kun !" Diana then flies into Tenri and the newly possessed Tenri easily ran from the spirits, who gave a chase. Diana, now in Tenri's body, easily evades them and ran at high speeds, eventually reaching all the way to the Old Theater of Maijima Private high School. However, because the runaway spirits followed her and Keima, they too, managed to escape nearby and scattered all over the world. ~~Present~~ Diana then said how it was heroic of Tenri to accept her to save Keima. Keima then got confused and said that why would Diana, a fellow runaway spirit be willing to help him and Tenri as Diana asked what is an escaped spirit. Keima then gave a simple explanation on the escaped spirits and the Runaway Spirit Squad. Diana then said that they used to call them "Wiess". Keima then said that Diana clearly is something else. Diana then said that the Weiss hated her and that she is one of those who sealed the Weiss and destroyed Old Hell many years ago. Just then, Nora quickly slammed right in and almost got Keima. Nora then turned off her sensor and mocked Keima saying that he cannot escape from her. However, Ryō quickly dropped down as Nora told him to stop it as Ryō said that he is her buddy. Diana wastes no time before using a large rock and slammed right on top of both before leaving. As Diana and Keima ran off to the surface of the exit. As Keima and Diana walked on the beach, Diana showed Keima a weakened Weiss and asked if it is a runaway spirit. Keima then said it is. Diana then gave him the Weiss and said that it will be given to Nora and Ryō and told him to take care of Tenri before leaving. Meanwhile, Nora managed to break free as Keima quickly directed Tenri back to Akanemaru. Keima then ran and think that he will have Diana tell her more of the story...after the ending. At Akanemaru, Keima laments that Nora knew that it would be difficult to remove escaped spirits and that it will not work if he gave it to her. Keima then heard a noise and he saw Elsie. Elsie apologized and said that she cannot find any new escaped spirits at all. Keima then approached Elsie, telling her that she needs to make her hagoromo to make the escaped spirit Diana gave him look stronger Esie asked how did he even get one as Keima said that he have some instructions for her. Tenri then looked on and wonder what is happening and is amazed that Keima is always so calm. Keima then came to Tenri and asked if Diana is really not a runaway spirit. Tenri replied that Diana is her precious friend. Keima then said that they will protect Diana then. And to accomplish that, Keima and Tenri will have to be lovers. Keima then let Elsie proceed with the plan and told Tenri to just act along. Nora then came to Keima and told Keima not to make her work so much since she hates to work too much. Ryō also said the same as well since he won't be helping too much if Nora's bust is not so big. Nora angrily kicked Ryō away and demanded Keima to hand over the runaway spirit. Keima then said that he won't do it easily and that he and Tenri never hated each other and that they are in fact, in love. Tenri then froze as Keima asked if it is true. Tenri looked at Keima and pushed him away a little saying that she cannot do such an embarrassing thing. Nora then smiled and said that love is a dark emotion and that one cannot fill the heart's emptiness with such an emotion. Keima then said that Nora is just not knowledgeable about love at all. Nora then got angry and said that Keima is unable to get the runaway spirit out and that he, himself, is the reason why Tenri is like that and insisted that Tenri hated him. "Cut it out already. Never once have I hated him and ever since that day...I have always...loved Keima-kun..." Keima then grabbed Tenri and kissed her and Elsie then opened the Detention Bottle and let the spirit out as Nora quickly tried to capture it. Keima then apologized and said that this is now over and Tenri fainted. By dawn, Keima confirmed from Elsie that Nora is finally gone and apologized to Diana about Tenri. Diana then said that she has just known that Keima had connections to Hell and hence, he was able to stay composed all the time. Diana then told Keima that Tenri fainted from extreme happiness and assure him that she will tell him more about the goddesses next time. Eventually, the "soon" just happened almost one day later as Tenri came up (with her bangs trimmed) to the Katsuragi household saying that she is the new neighbor. Keima asked what happened as Mari said that previous owner, Taniguchi moved since her house was suddenly devastated and she was sick a few weeks ago. Keima then glanced at Elsie as Mari said that she recommended the place later. Elsie greeted Tenri warmly as Tenri said that she looked forward to living near them. Differences in the Manga *In the anime, during their childhood, Keima left home along with Tenri, while Mari and Yuuko chased after them for various reasons before chatting with each other. This was not present in the manga at first, but was later added with the release of the 7 volume. See this page for reference... *In the manga, Ms. Aoi picked up a sea shell to make Keima play with his peers. This was not present in the anime. *In the manga, when Keima was describing about the Runaway Spirit Squad, the spirits were drawn badly, but Haqua and Elsie's pictures were drawn normally. In the anime, both characters were also depicted in Keima-esque drawings. *When Diana was handing the Weiss to Keima, it was floating in the manga. In the anime, the Weiss was lying on her palm. *The scene in the manga where Ryo and Nora were talking about how small the runaway spirit is was removed in the anime. Trivia *All of the conquest targets all the way to Akari Arc made an appearance in the series. *Tenri's mother is given a name in the anime. (Yuuko) Category:OVA